The last time we meet ch 3Finally up
by Iceis00
Summary: The jewel is complete,and kagome goes back to her won time.
1. Default Chapter

Discalmer:Alas i dont own inuyasha...but....Mabey..my birthday is soon. And thankz for the great reviews.If the other stories didnt make you cry.This one will Thankz again.. ============================================================== Slowly he went into the yard,and up into the open window.Kagome sleep still rolling about.She could almost see him.She was dreaming as always,or as she thought."Inuyasha",she blurted as she sleep.The hanyou among them noticed as she spoke,which made his small ears twich,and move about,loving the words she spoke.But as she woke he darted out the window.  
  
Kagome rose slightly as sge looked about."Inuyasha",she wispered sadly.She walked to the window,noticing it wasnt shut.And found herself staring at the shrine to the well.The wind blew her hair around her face,then all of it was forced backwards.her gazed shiffted to the ground,and she silently walked away.  
  
She had taken a shower,and changed into a nice pair of pajame's that were purple,and pink.She had neglected to clean out her bag,and used another bag.She sighed,as she bent down,and started to go threw the yellow dirty bag.She unzipped one part,and found the Shakred jewel of four souls,or known as 'Shakon-no-Tama'.Kagome picked it up,and trulled it around,slowly."Inuyasha",she wispered,"he was here."She knew then what she had seen was not fake.He had actaly been here.But why,she wondered. She set the bag to the side,and driffted out the door,slowly.When she returned she had a small pad in hand.She went to her desk,and searched threw it franticaly.When she got what she needed she set down on her bed.In the writing she wrote on the pad she put: Dear mom,  
I am sorry,but i must go back.I cant help,but worry.And well I figured out...that...I love him.I hope you understand.I will always love you,but his love is what I need.  
Love,  
Kagome She ripped the note out quickly,and set it on her bed.When she was threw she grabbed her bag,and ran out the door.Her mom had went out with sota to buy some new clothing,and her granfather had willing gone along.So kagome quickly as may made her waytword the well.But she was stopped when she heard her name called out."Kagome",was yelled from the side wall,and hojo came trotting up to her."Hi,kagome."hojo greeted her."Oh hi,look I.."she was inturpted."I come to see if well,there is this dance,and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."He pleaded her.Kagome looked at him,and membered something.Every gurl wanted him,but her,and she wanted another.She was offten annoyed by him all the time.She sighed took a deep breath,and blurted out."I am sorry hojo,I..I am sorry.All this time,wasted on me.When..when..I dont like you ok.I never have.There is another,an I well love him.Please understand."His smile faded,and he nodded."I understand",he turned."Thanks kagome."Then he took off.Kagome was relived and darted off again to her object.  
  
"Inuyasha",she wispered as she gazed down the well.She pulled out the small jewel that hung around her neck."You are free inuyasha.But one last..'sit'."The jewel gave off a small light,and fadded away quickly.Kagome clasped it,and looked at the well again.She stepped onto the base,and jummped into the well.A light in gulpped her and she disappered. Kagome reappeared and climbed her way out of the well.She sat down her bag beside the well base.She had rememered the horrible way she found him last time.But this was diffrent,she would clam her own now.She drew the corage she had,and started for the village.But she found it again,the same place the same style.Kagome stood at the tree undetected.  
  
"Inuyasha"the prestiss started."Kikyo..listen..I..you..Look I dont..I dont love you ok.My heart has gone to another.""What..Inuyasha,I thought you finaly was ready to give your life up,and come to hell with me."A hole eruppted in the ground,and flames shot up."Inuyasha"Kagome yelled running out of her hiding place."Kagome",Inuyasha yelled,"its not what you..""I know",she said smiling at him."You..leave at once or die."Kagome just stood her ground."No..I musent."Kagome sighed,and looked at them."Kikyo stepped from inuyasha,and revieled a small bow with an arrow."Then die,"she said pulling the arrow up."NO ",yelled inuyasha stepping infrount of kagome,to block."No,Inuyasha",kagome said putting her hand on his shoulder."Dont..Inuyasha,I only wanna tell you.Well I..i..I lvoe you,Inuyasha.I know you love kikyo,but.."but,she was inturrpted."Kagome dont think like that ok..."he placed his hand on her chin,and raised her head,giving a deep kiss.  
  
Right then a small light started to show from kikyo's body."Inuyasha",she yelled,"Die".Kikyo let the arrow wiss threw the air."NO",kagome screamed,and trulled inuyasha around so the arrow hit her in the back.Kagome crubbled into inuyasha's arms."Kagome",he wispered,"dont die,please dont."He held her in his arms craddling her softly.Setting her down he pulled the arrow out,and turned to kikyo."Kikyo,how could you.""Inuyasha,come now",she pleaded as the light grew bigger."No..look what you done."Inuyasha held up his hands to show the blood of his love."Inuyasha..I dont have time."He looked an evil look at her."Time..time..you almost killed my time.SO die your self..you Bitch."he yelled pushing her into the open ground."Not alone",grabbing inuyasha's arm.He was pulled down,and grabbed the side of the ciff."Let go",he yelled,"I am not going alone inuyasha."Inuyasha tried to get free of her,but nothing worked.The light spread into a bigger spot,witch ment only one thing."Inuyasha",she pleaded with him.The light suddenly left her body,and floated above them all.Kikyo's body went limp,with one last,"inuyasha",and let go.Her body was dropped into the flames.Inuyasha pulled himself up,and out.  
  
He lay there for about five secs them runn over to kagome.He pulled her into his arms,and cuddled her."Inuyasha",she said with her eyes only slightly open."Kagome,please dont die."The hole closed up,and the light above them came down closer to them.Inuyasha watched as kagome was lifted from his arms,and into the sky.Kagome's body gleamed as the light went into her chest.She screamed in pain then was set down.He bent down,and smoothed her face,as her eyes fluttered openkagome,he wispered as he touched her.He picked her up quickly carring her twords the village.Keade can help,he thought bounding twords the village of the people. 


	2. The last time we meet ch4

I dont won inuyasha or anything.I only write fan fics,Like all the reviews thankz...hope you like this one.And I am sorry for being slow.I took a job resently,and havnt been able to get on the pc alot. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- "Keade",Inuyasha yelled as he bound into the village.Shippo had run up,and sango along with miroku had left the hut to see the problem."Inuyasha",shippo yelled as he seen him,and then kagome."Kagome...what happened."he said running to inuyasha.His chest felt like flames as he was tired.Keade had came out and seen them."oh my..come inuyasha",she gestured as they went into her hut. Kagome was spread out on a palet..and inuyasha watched over her.Shippo had been taken outside,and comforted by sango,and her monk husband."Will she be alright",Inuyasha asked worried."I am not sure"keade told him."She has lost much blood,but mabey there is a way."she sighed."Tell me..anything..I'll do anything.""Anything...Inuyasha fuse your blood with her.But only a little if to much her body will not accept it,and over acurt it."He nodded to her,and took out the tetsiga.He didnt transform it,just left it at bay,and slicied open his arm.He was given a cup,and let it dripp into it.When done he wapped up his arm.  
  
"kagome",he wispered as he opened her mouth,and let blood dripp in slowly.When he was done keade told him to wait for the results.He left the place and went to try,and get his mind on something else. {Later on} Inuyasha purched hisself high in the sacred god tree.He was trying to get his mind on something else,but nothing else settled.Around him the flowers of trhe trees seem to peal off,and fly in the air.They flowtted around till they swearled around him.He opened his hand,and a small bloomed flower perched in it.When he had cupped it,he took it back to kagome.  
  
She was laying there looking so helpless,and continet in her own world.He softly set the flower in her hair,and sat beside her.He looked at her,and smiled weakly."Keade"he called.The old women turned to him."Yes,Inuyasha."she asked..he sighed,and looked with sadness."Please..I wont to learn how to be..you know...um..the words..show my feelings."he told her."Well,Inuyasha,Its not easy..but you have to let them just come to you.I cant teach you.Just let them show."He looked to the ground,and nodded then took off again. Kagome was in a dream world,of life...She seen kikyo,and Inuyasha,sango,miroku,shippo and everyone.But she homed in on kikyo,and Inuyasha.She made her way twords them.But was behind a glass.Kikyo snearled at her,and she held her chest which was bleeding.She feel to the floor,and felt warm soft hands. Her eyes fluttered open,and she was inside a hut.She didnt know what to make of it.And touch a soft flower in her hair.She smiled,and looked aorund.  
  
Keade had seen kagome awake.And was glad she was recovering."My child..you are safe."Kagome sarted to turn,and felt a pain."What..What happened to me?"She asked worried.The pain was in her back,and chest frount."You took a down fall from my sister.She pierced you with an arrow,and it went threw.Inuyasha brought you back.But wouldnt tell me everything."She sighed,and closed her eyes."You will be ok thought"she reasured her.Kagome looked at the cieling,and was gratful to inuyasha.But could not member...suddenly she grabbed her head,and screamed,"make it go away."Keade was worried,and held her as so.Everyone gathered in,but was once again shooed off.  
  
When kagome had comed down she told them it was ok.But she never knew kikyo was dead,so she was sure thats were inuyash was.But this time she would not take it.When everyone had thought it to be ok,she carlessly took off and went for the well.Soon as she got there she sat on the base.  
  
Inuyasha's nose smelled her his ears pierced at her sound,and wiggled.He looked down,from his perche,and seen her.He jumped down infrount of her and came close."Kagome".."Inuyasha"she stuttered." I thought...I thought you were with kikyo."He looked confused for a sec or two.He perched his brow,and looked down to her."She is..she's dead..dont you member"Kagome shook her head,and tears formmed."What are you doing here,anyways.I thought you were hurt.I will take you back to the hut."He said holding her arm.She pulled away,"no..I am not going back inuyasha"He was stunned."But kagome I"She looked away,and down."What Inuyasha..."She said angerly."I..I ..kagome why leave now.You said you never would if you didnt have to."Kagome had tears in her eyes.But now they finaly flooded down her face.He moved his hands to her face,and wipped the tears."Dont cry please..dont.."He said."I..I dont now how to say It but."he closed his eyes sighed then looked in her eyes."I love you kagome.I never want to hurt you.Or see you cry.I never wanna say goodbye,or even let go."he told her."Do you mean it?"she asked him.He nodded,and he bent down,a brushed a gental kiss across her lips,and then it turned into a soft passiont kiss.She looped her hands around his neck,and kissed him.  
  
When night came kagome had crawled into inuyasha's lap,and sat under the stars against the well.They had told keade,and the others she was fine helling well.And later they would go talk with her mother.She smiled happier than ever.She was wapped in his red fire rat coat siting in his arms,under the moonlight.But it was anything but ordinary.It was luner moon,and Inuyash was human.She leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat,and the steady movement of his breathing.he stroked her head with his hand,and kissed her dark hair.He smiled along side her smilng,as they lay........ 


End file.
